Where's Gideon
by serenitykid7875
Summary: A man comes in looking for Jason Gideon...he shoots an agent...JJ and Emily's love comes out
1. Chapter 1

Emily, Morgan, Reid, and JJ had just finished up their paperwork, when a man came into the BAU bullpen.  
"I need to talk to Agent Jason Gideon." The man said.  
"Sorry sir, Agent Gideon isn't here." Reid said.  
"Too bad, you better find him." The man said grabbing Emily as she walked up to him.  
The man pulled out a gun and started walking toward the corner of the bullpen.  
"Sir, you are in the FBI headquarters are you sure this is what you want to do." Morgan asked the man.  
"I know what I want, find Agent Gideon NOW!" The man said putting the gun to Emily's head.  
JJ tried to call for help.  
"Put down the phone blondie." The man said cocking the hammer on his gun.  
Emily said, "Leave her alone,leave them all alone. I'll find Gideon if you let them go"  
"Okay. All of you get out." The man said.  
"No." JJ, Reid, Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch said all at the same time.  
"I'll shoot her once for every person who stays." He said in return.  
"Don't." Hotch said.  
The man pointed the gun at Emily's shoulder and pulled the trigger.  
Emily screamed and the man pointed the gun at her stomach.  
"Stop." JJ yelled pulling out her gun.  
The man pulled the trigger and shot Emily again.  
"Please don't." Reid said.  
The man pointed the gun at Emily's thigh and pulled the trigger.  
Emily tried to stay awake, but fell in to darkness.  
The man pointed the gun at Emily's chest and pulled the trigger.  
The rest of the unit pointed their guns at the man.  
"Let her go." Hotch said yelling pointing his gun at the man's head.  
"All right I'll stop shooting her, but you better find Gideon.  
"We will." Rossi said.  
The man let go of Emily and Hotch took a shot at the man's hand.  
Hotch got a direct hit to the man's hand, the gun fell from the man's hand.  
Then Morgan and Reid grabbed the man and put him under arrest.  
JJ ran to Emily, who was waking up.  
Emily began to cough up blood.  
"Emily, your gonna be okay." JJ whispered to Emily.  
"JJ, I..." Emily tried to say.  
"Shh... don't talk"  
"JJ, I love...you." Emily started to close her eyes. JJ began to cry.  
"Emily come on hang on"  
"I can't"  
"You can. Yes you can. Please don't die on me. I...Love you too."

Soon the paramedics had arrived and were taking care of Emily.  
Once the paramedics checked Emily's wounds they got her on the gurney and left.  
JJ, Morgan, and Reid followed in one SUV and Hotch and Rossi in another.  
When they reached the hospital Emily was being taken to the OR.  
"Is there anyone here for a Miss. Emily Prentiss?" A nurse asked.  
Hotch spoke up and explained the situation.  
Then JJ added, "She's my girlfriend"  
The nurse explained the situation and told them to go to the 3rd floor for more info.  
JJ nearly ran up the stairs when Hotch pulled her into the elevator.  
"JJ?" Morgan said.  
"I know, but I love her Morgan"  
"Does she know"  
"Yes"  
"Then she'll fight, she'll hold on"  
"But I'm scared that she won't"  
"But if she knows you love her she will, JJ. She'll hold on for you"  
"Thanks Morgan." 


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital Emily was in surgery and the team were waiting outside for her.  
When the doctor came out and asked for the next of kin.  
"I'm next of kin." JJ said.  
"All right, well she is stable now. Several of the bullets hit vital artires." The doctor said.  
"Will she recover just fine?" Hotch said.  
"Yes she should recover just fine." the Doctor said.  
"Can we go see her?" JJ asked.  
"Yes, but please keep it short she should get some sleep"  
"All right thank you doctor." Hotch said.  
JJ lead the way down the hall to Emily's room.

Several days later Emily was being released from the hospital.  
JJ was there to pick her up and take her home.  
"So did they find out why that man wanted Gideon?" Emily asked.  
"No not yet. Emily you don't need to be worrying about it." JJ said.  
"Well I want to know why he shot me." Emily said getting upset.  
"I know, but they are working on it. Once we find anything I'll let you know." JJ said.  
"All right." Emily said as they got into the elevator.

At the BAU bullpen, Reid and Morgan were searching for any evidence of why the man was after Gideon.  
Garica was doing traces on the man and Gideon.  
When Hotch entered Garcia's office she had found out the man's name.  
"His name is David Hinde." Garica said.  
"Is there any evidence to why he was looking for Gideon?" Hotch asked.  
"It shows that his daughter was a murder victim in 2003." Garica said.  
"Anything else?" Hotch said.  
"Yeah, Gideon worked the case." Garica said.  
"And so did Rossi." Garica added.  
"Thank's." Hotch said leaving.

"Where are you taking me?" Emily asked JJ as she made a turn not toward Emily's apartment.  
"I'm not letting you stay alone." JJ said.  
"JJ, I love you for that, but I need to pick up things from my apartment." Emily said.  
"Oh." JJ sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3

JJ and Emily then drove to Emily's apartment.  
On the way there Emily said, "JJ you know how much I care about you. Right"  
"Right." JJ said.  
"Well there's more to it, I'm in love with you." Emily said unsure if it was the right time to say anything.  
"Emily, I know all of that and truth is I'm in love with you too." JJ said smiling.  
Emily just smiled from ear to ear.

As they pulled up to Emily's building a limo pulled in behind them.  
"Oh, God." Emily said knowing that it was her mother.  
JJ just stood by Emily's side as her mother got out of the car.  
"Emily." Ambassador Prentiss said as she walked up to the two.  
"Mother." Emily said quietly.  
"Why didn't you call me, when you were in the hospital?" Ambassador Prentiss said upset.  
"Because you would have freaked out and would make me transfer. Which is something I don't want to do." Emily said.  
"That's not a good enough reason, Emily. I'm your mother." Emily's mother said getting more upset.  
"You didn't even need to know. I'm fine. And I'm going to stay with JJ." Emily said defending herself.  
"Oh." Ambassador Prentiss said calming down a bit.  
"I'm going to go inside and grab a few things. I'll be right back." Emily said heading inside.

"Miss. Jareau. May I have a word with you?" Ambassador Prentiss said.  
"Sure," JJ said, "You can call me JJ"  
"Okay, JJ. Who was Emily's next of kin? Since it wasn't me or her father." Emily's mother said in a calm but a little upset voice.  
"I am." JJ said noticing Ambassador Prentiss's tone.  
"Oh, why?" Ambassador Prentiss asked.  
"I don't know why you should ask her." JJ said not knowing what to tell her.

Then Emily came out of the apartment complex.  
"I'm ready to go." Emily said to JJ.  
"Emily why did you make JJ your next of kin?" Ambassador Prentiss asked.  
"Because I wanted someone who knew what I wanted." Emily said.  
Emily's mother then hugged Emily goodbye and got into her limo.  
JJ and Emily got into JJ's car and headed to JJ's apartment.

At the BAU, Reid and Morgan had tracked Giideon down to the closest location.  
"Hotch." Reid said.  
"Yes." Hotch answered.  
"We found the latest location it's his cabin." Reid said.  
"All right you and Morgan go get him." Hotch said nodding to Reid and Morgan.  
Reid and Morgan then left.  
Hotch went into Rossi's office.  
"He doesn't look familier at all?" Hotch said showing Rossi the man's picture.  
"No not really. What's his name?" Rossi said.  
"David Hinde." Hotch said.  
"Hmm... I don't remember him at all." Rossi said.  
"All right, maybe Gideon will recongnise him." Hotch added.

In the car on the way to pick up Gideon.  
"Do you think he's changed?" Reid said.  
"Probably. I mean he did leave for a reason." Morgan stated.  
"Will he be willing to help?" Reid asked.  
"I hope so." Morgan said turning on the radio. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Morgan and Reid arrived at Gideon's cabin there was a truck parked out front.  
Reid got out first and was followed by Morgan.  
Gideon heard them getting out of their car and went to the door.  
"Spencer." Gideon said.

"Gideon." Reid said.

"Derek." Gideon said nodding to Morgan.

"Hello." Morgan said.

"What can I do for you two? I assume your not here for a visit." Gideon said opening the door for them to come in.

"Well we were here to see if you remembered a man by the name of David Hinde." Reid said walking inside.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time." Gideon said.

"What can you tell us about him?" Morgan said.

"Well his daugther was a murder victim of a case back in 2003." Gideon said trying to rmember the case.

"Anything else?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, he was very angry with me for not catching the man right away." Gideon said.

"Would he try to hurt you through a friend of yours?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Gideon asked.

"Because he shot Prentiss several times before we could shoot him." Reid said.

"Oh, God. Is she okay?" Gideon said concerned.

"Yeah she's fine. Nearly gave JJ a heart attack." Morgan said smiling.

"I knew those two would figure it out." Gideon said smiling.

"Did David Hinde ever make a threat against you?" Reid asked.

"Yes, but I just thought he was greiving parent." Gideon said.

"What was the threat?" Morgan asked.

"He threaten to come back in the future, hurt me with someone I care the most about, and kill me." Gideon said.

"Why don't you come back with us to find out if anyone is missing." Reid stated.

"Okay." Gideon said heading toward the door.

Reid, Gideon, and Morgan then headed back to the BAU.

At JJ's apartment Emily and JJ had just gotten inside, when Henry started to cry.  
Will was sitting on the couch trying to calm Henry down.  
"Hey, JJ. Little help." Will said.  
JJ walked over to them and Henry saw her and stopped crying.  
Emily just watched from the door and smiled.  
Will turned to Emily and said, "Hello Emily, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, a little sore, but okay." Emily answered.

Will then got up said goodbye to JJ and Henry and walked toward Emily.  
"Well it was nice seeing you get well soon." Will said leaving.

"Bye." Emily said then she walked over to Henry and JJ.

"Hey baby." Emily said to Henry playing with her little feet.

"You want to hold him?" JJ said.

"You sure he won't cry?" Emily said a little shy about holding Henry.

"He'll be fine." JJ said handing Henry to Emily.

Emily took Henry in her arms and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" JJ said.

"Nothing, he's just so beautiful." Emily said rocking Henry back and forth. 


	5. Chapter 5

JJ made dinner while Emily put Henry to bed.  
JJ had made spagetti with meatballs.  
Henry had just fallen to sleep when Emily laid him down.  
Emily then joined JJ in the kitchen.  
"I haven't had spagetti in like forever." Emily said.

"I'm glad I could make it then." JJ said smiling at Emily's huge smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Back at the BAU Gideon, Reid, and Morgan had arrived.  
Hotch met them at the elevators.  
"Gideon." Hotch said.

"Aaron." Gideon said.

"I'm glad you came in."

"Anything I can do to help."

"What can you tell me about David Hinde?"

"All that I told Reid and Morgan. He was a greiving father, who threatened me."

"Is there any reason why Rossi wouldn't remember him?"

"Well he didn't really talk with him. I talked with him the most."

"Okay."

"Why what's happened to him?"

"He came in shot Emily and demanded to see you."

"Did you kill him?"

"Yes."

"He was probably just coming to get revenge. He really wasn't the same after we found his daugther."

"Okay, but were doing a background check and checking out everything about him just in case."

"Let me call my good friend and see if she's all right. He found me at her house once."

"Okay."

Gideon left Hotch to call his friend, Melissa Kot. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Melissa?" Gideon said getting the voicemail which was unusually since she always answered her phone.  
"Melissa if you get this message give me a call."

Gideon walked into Garcia's office.  
"Sir." Garica said.  
"Hi Garcia I need you to do me a favor." Gideon said.

"Yes sir, what do you need?"

"I need a gps on Melissa Kot cell phone."

"Okay sir, hmm..."

Garica did some typing on the keyboard and found the location.  
"It looks like she's at 114 Hewit Drive." Garica said.

"Now where does David Hinde live?" Gideon asked.

"Umm... same address."

"He's got her."

"What's wrong sir?"

Gideon left without explaining to Garcia and went straight to Hotch.

"He's got her." Gideon said to Hotch as he entered Hotch's office.

"What proof do you have?" Hotch said.

"Her cell phone is at his house."

"All right well head there and check it out."

Hotch and Gideon then headed out to 114 Hewit.

Back at JJ's apartment Emily and JJ were eating dinner.

"I'm glad you decided to come stay with me." JJ said.

"Me too." Emily said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, a little sore, but okay."

"Good."

Then Henry began to cry.

"I'll be right back." JJ said as she got up and went to Henry.

When JJ came back Henry was with her, "It looks like he wants to see you." JJ said

"Oh." Emily said as she walked over to JJ and Henry.  
Emily then took Henry from JJ and rocked him back and forth. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch and Gideon arrived at Melissa house, Gideon ran to the front door and knocked.  
One neighbor heard them knocking and came to their front door.  
The neighbor said, "He hasn't been home in a long time."

"When was the last time he was here?" Hotch asked.

"About a week ago. He brought a woman in then left and hasn't come back yet."

"Thank you." Hotch said as he got ready to kick in the front door.

Gideon and Hotch entered the house and checked the main floor and the upstairs, then they decided to check the basement.  
Hotch went first, since technically Gideon wasn't suppose to have a gun.  
They came upon two doors, they both had meal slots in them.  
Gideon went to one door and Hotch went to the other.  
They both kicked the doors in.  
Hotch had no one in his room.  
Gideon on the other hand had Melissa.

"Melissa?" Gideon said rushing to her side.

"Jason?" Melissa said.

"Yes, it's me."

"He said you'd never come."

"He lied. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just really cold."

Gideon took off his coat and put it on Melissa.  
"Let's get you out of here." Gideon said leading Melissa out of the room.

Outside Hotch was calling for an ambulence while Gideon wrapped his coat around Melissa.  
"You're gonna be okay." Gideon said.  
Melissa just listened to him as he went on about how she was going to be okay.

That night at JJ's apartment JJ and Emily talked about what they wanted in the future.  
"I want more kids." Emily said.

"Me too." JJ agreed.

"What do you want?"

"A girl or maybe another boy. I don't know."

"I don't care as long as I'm having one with you.

"Well that's definatly going to happen."

JJ smiled and then kissed Emily. 


End file.
